


Drunken Destiny

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the rest of the crew is down on Destiny, Avon and Blake stay on board with a large bottle of Adrenalin and Soma.</p><p>Inhibitions, and trousers, are shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

After a very successful mission, Blake decided Liberator should spend a few days in orbit around Destiny to allow the crew much needed shore leave. He volunteered to stay on board while the others went down. And strangely enough, Avon volunteered to stay with him. He didn't quite remember how they ended up in the rest room with a large bottle of A&S, or how the bottle wound up being mostly empty. But Blake was feeling very nice and didn't really care.

Avon put his feet up on the rest room table, missed, frowned, reached down and pulled them back up again. He hiccuped. "Excuse me."

"You're drunk!" Blake grinned, unreasonably amused; but then everything was warm and rosy at the moment.

"No, I'm not." Avon looked mildly offended. "I can still walk a straight line."  He started to get up, but his feet got tangled. "Just -- give me a minute."

Blake snickered, got to his feet, and unsteadily walked over to Avon. "You are. You're drunk!"

Avon folded his arms across his chest. "Well-- if I am, then you're drunker than me." 

"No, I'm not!" Blake leaned against the table to keep himself from swaying. "I'll show you. Stand up."

"All right, I will!" Avon clunked his boots onto the deck, and leaned forward to grasp the table edge. "As soon as the turbulence dies down."

"There is no turbulence. We're in orbit around Destiny." Blake tilted his head; Avon's hair looked so soft. He reached out and touched it.

"Ummm... well, maybe it's a decaying orbit." Avon surged to his feet, and lost his balance, falling against Blake. Instinctively, he flung his arms around Blake.  
   
Blake gasped in surprise at the contact and clutched Avon. And that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. At the warmth of Avon's body, his mouth slightly parted in astonishment; Blake felt a surge of desire. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed Avon. 

"Mmm...!" Avon's eyes opened wide, but he wasn't protesting.

Blake teased Avon's lips, then slipped his tongue into Avon's mouth.  Avon tilted his head and got a better grip on Blake's shoulders. Blake sighed, slipped his hand around and down Avon's back, then stroked his arse. 

Avon grinned around Blake's tongue, put his hand between them and stroked Blake's cock. Blake moaned and squeezed Avon's arse. Avon started to take his other hand off Blake's shoulder, because he wanted to unzip Blake's trousers, but he couldn't stay steady enough to do it. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment. "Horiz...hic...zontal... would be better."

Blake nodded. "Do you think the table is sturdy enough? What about the chairs?"

"Ummm... the chairs... wouldn't want to fall off the table." Avon staggered chair-wise. Blake followed, groping Avon along the way. After kicking two of the lounge-chairs together Avon half fell on them. He fumbled in his pocket. "I had some computer-lube in here." He couldn't get the pocket open, so he looked at Blake in appeal.

Blake crawled on top of Avon and slipped his hand into the pocket containing the lube. He kissed Avon hard. Avon fondled Blake's arse and kissed back enthusiastically, if slightly sloppily. Blake began to rub up against Avon, making desperate noises. Avon managed to undo Blake's belt buckle and pull it half way out, but he couldn't get a hand in to undo the button and the zip. He squirmed restlessly against Blake, gasping. "You could -- help!"

"Shouldn't wear -- your trousers so tight." Blake got a hand between them and after a slight struggle and a lot of cursing, got Avon's trousers open. "Lift your hips."

Grunting, Avon complied, heaving himself up. "You could stand to lose a stone." He went back to working on Blake's trousers. "Jenna's right! You have welded the zip!"

Blake shoved down Avon's trousers and pinched his waist. "I'm not the only one who could stand to lose some weight." Then he pressed his hips to Avon.

"I get cold. I need insulation." Avon grabbed Blake's arse and pulled him close. "Ahhhh..."  
   
Blake kissed him hard, then pulled away long enough to get his own trousers open and down. He rocked his hips against Avon's. "Oh, better."

Avon couldn't get his trousers down any farther because his thigh-high boots were in the way. "Bugger!"

"Not now, sweetheart. Next time." Blake kissed him and rocked faster. Avon moaned and gave up on the trousers. He dug his hands into Blake's arse, and thrust up against him. Blake panted against Avon's mouth, then licked his chin. He moaned, "Yes, oh, yes. So good... Avon..."

Avon gave in to the impulse to put his hands into Blake's hair. He groaned and ground against Blake. "Ahhh... Blake. More."

"I want to... fuck you." Blake groaned. "When we're both sober. Yes?"

Avon moaned and pushed harder. "Yes, yes, all right! Finish this first!"

Blake nibbled on Avon's neck and thrust hard. Avon grunted as Blake's cock rubbed hard against his. The chairs creaked alarmingly. Blake let out a loud groan and slammed his hips against Avon's one last time as his orgasm surprised him.

"Bastard!" Avon couldn't move under Blake's weight to finish himself off. He squirmed frantically, trying for enough friction to do the job. Blake sighed, kissed Avon gently, and slipped a hand between them. He grabbed Avon's cock and pumped it. Avon yelped and came, clawing at Blake's back.

Blake released Avon's cock and half-collapsed on him. The alcohol and exertion of sex made him very sleepy. He nuzzled Avon's shoulder. "S'good."

"Mmm..." Avon sleepily ruffled Blake's hair. "Warm -- good -- stay --" Blake snored in response. Avon harmonized.


End file.
